Finn's Family
by Saucy Noodles
Summary: As Finn is slipping into a depression over his recent breakup with Flame Princess He begins having nightmares,but one night the Cosmic Owl appears in his nightmare.This brings Finn to the realization that he might not be the only human in OOO.So,Finn sets out to find this other human but isn't sure if he's prepared for a confrontation with one of his own.
1. Thought Break

**Disclaimer:I don't own adventure time or any of It's respective characters all of that goes to Pendleton Ward.**

**Hi,Guys-n-Gals,this is my first fan-fiction,I hope you like criticism is welcome,but please don't be a if you like,I would appreciate I will keep writing until the story is further ado Let's get started!**

Finn sat there by his was had gone off to Lady's house again,ever since the pups were born he never had time for Finn just left Finn there to was leaning on the hatch that led down to was contemplating going down there to see her,Susan had known it for a couple of years now,Susan wasn't a honestly didn't know why he was since Flame Princess had broken up with him he had once more become "Soul-Searchy".It was not even for a girlfriend,just for someone like 's heart nearly stopped two months ago whem he met Moe at the he found out that he was just a cyborg."figures"thought had enough of this inner turmoil for one stood up and started walking towards the tree fort.


	2. Early Premonitions

**Disclaimer:I don't own Adventure Time all credit goes to Pendleton Ward.**

Finn had a dream that was about the Ice was holding the crown in his Ice King approached him silently,they were standing in the ruins of a dillapitated pre-war street.

Finn spoke up"Simon?"He King's eyes turned solid black,Finn was startled by this and he wasn't one to get scared."Simon is not here just me"spoke the Ice King.

"But who are you?"asked Finn."Why,I am the spirit that resides in the crown."replied Ice King."W-what do you want?"questioned Finn."I want you!"screamed Ice King as he lunged at dropped the crown and ran off in the other Ice King picked up the crown regaining his powers as he placed it on his flew into the air and began chasing after human boy was terrified,the spirit of the crown was evil and Finn was fleeing he spotted the Cosmic Owl."He's waking up."The Cosmic owl Finn opened his eyes,dumbfounded by that nightmare."He said someone was waking up,was he talking about me?"Finn questioned just wished Jake was here he knew all about the Cosmic Owl and could talk to B-mo but there would be no point to it,robots can't just spent the rest of the night laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

At first light he got ready to set out for a dungeon,hoping that might cheer him grabbed his blue hoodie and threw his hood up over his bear equipped the family demon sword and his backpack then walked outside for whatever quest awaited tried to leave his problems at the doorstep Glob knows he needed didn't want to think about Flame,not was going to be different,it would be better.


	3. Simon's Remorse

**Disclaimer:I don't own Adventure Time all credit goes to Pendleton Ward.**

Ice king jumped out of bed, was apparent he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time had another was recollecting his thoughts in his icy chambers.

Oddly enough,In the nightmare he wasn't experiencing things through the perception of The Ice ,he was placed in the shoes of Simon.

Simon Petrikov,His former self ,before the transformation to demented wizard took over.

Simon was walking down a road,crumbling in the after math of The Great Mushroom crown was perched on his was misty out,His spectacles were fogging up as the condensation accrued on walked for a short time,It was a rather pensive ,through the haze he could see the silhouette of what looked like a young child child was screaming for help.

Simon wanted to cry them that everything was ok that he could ,he couldn't muster the will to speak,Nor could he control his arms or feet lifted off the pavement he began to soar above the street.

"NOOOOO"screamed crown had taken control of Simon's boy was running from him he suddenly it wasn't him it was this infernal crown doing this to him.

Simon prayed to God that he wouldn't hurt the after them,Simon discovered that the child was a boy,mabye thirteen or fourteen years started to throw Ice Bolts at the boy narrowly avoided boy exhausted and out of breath had to stop running.

"The boy didn't have a chance"Simon as Simon approached the boy he saw the metal glinting in his hands."A gun,the boy has a gun mabye he can get away from me."Simon thought didn't care the fate he suffered as long as the boy got away safely.

"W-what are you?"the boy this Simon had lost all control,now he was the Ice King

"I am the ruler of Ice,it is my domain now kneel before it's ruler,The Ice King."screeched Ice King.

.The boy clutched the assault rifle tight in his hands,embracing the cold steel in his palms.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot"the boy said very matter-of-factly.

Ice King lowered himself back to the boy's finger was hovering over the trigger ,Ice King encased the boys feet in ice rendering him momentarily immobile.

That caught the boy off acted aimed the Rifle at the man's head and took what he thought was a man deflected it with some sort of ice shield emmenating from his he was distracted powering the shield the boy shot him in the man collapsed on the ground.

"He's not dead,there's no way,it only incapacitated him for a minute"the boy thought.

He ran into a derelict were Lockers."It must have been a school"the boy ran down the hallway looking for a large room with lot's of cover,mabye he could get the upperhand and take down that Freak.

Quickly,he discovered the ran into the kitchen and crouched down anticipating his pursuer.

Ice King regained his composure and set out to find the boy.

"I am going to wring that brat's neck"screamed Ice King.

He began to float again and glided into the building as he flew through the hallway he began to seal all exits with ice to ensure the boy wouldn't King entered the boy braced himself for what would come next.

He hopped up and began to fire at the was to no avail he encased himself in what looked like a bubble made of ice.

Then in an instant the sphere exploded sending shards of ice knocked the boy down he dropped his rifle and one of the shards had cut his was bleeding.

"Why!"the boy screamed."Why did you do it?"yelled the streaming down his face.

"what,this?"asked Ice King,as he froze the boy in place.

He left the boy entomed in Ice to die one final sting he froze the entire building preserving what he had marveled at his new out at the horizon the ice king did not like what he saw.

"wow,kind of gross,I'm never gonna attract a lady with digs like 's clean up a bit shall we."said Ice King.

Henceforth,Ice King sets out to turn the land into a realm of of pillars of mountains of land caked in permafrost ensuring no foliage survives.

It was so vivid.

Ice king sat in his castle reflecting whether or not it was felt like he was reliving a memory,but he just wasn't sure..Ice King sat up and walked over to the window scanning the hoped that the boy was safe and in good hands,if he was real,that is.


End file.
